movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
SheZow and her Sidekick (episode)
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/SpongeBob-SquarePants-Season-01/Episode-012?id=4819 SheZow and her Side Kick. (the episode begins) Narrator: SheZow, Super girl ever. (SheZow appears) SheZow: You go girl! (SheZow appears to the rescue) Narrator: Along with her trusty side kick. (SheZow's sidekick appears) Narrator: They'll save the earth for crime and protecting it. (shots of SheZow and her sidekick are seen) (SheZow super shouts) (in her low pitched voice roaring) (Blowing a baddie away) (and sending him flying away) Narrator: SheZow unites. (SheZow unites) (It was a TV show) (that was playing) (Stephen and Andrew cheered) (with joy and clapped) (Stephen was in his SheZow costume) (that he was wearing) Stephen Squirrelsky: That was amazing! (smiles with joy) Stephen Squirrelsky (Girl's voice): I'm SheZow. I'm SheZow-tastic! You go girl! (leaps into action) Stephen Squirrelsky (Girl's voice): Even along with my trusty side kick! (Andrew jumps with joy) Stephen Squirrelsky (Girl's voice): SheZow's on her way! (races to the rescue) (Eddy was planting) (some seeds) Stephen Squirrelsky (Girl's voice): Laser Lipstick! (uses Laser Lipstick) (Like a saber cuts off some plants) (and breaks them to pieces) Eddy: Stephen! (taps his foot angrily) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oops. (chuckles nervously) Eddy: Why are you in that girl's costume? You look ridiculous. Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm SheZow. (Eddy gasps 'Oh' and seems impressed) Stephen Squirrelsky (Girl's voice): Let's go, Side Kicker. Crime is a foot! (Side Kicker follows) Andrew: Hey, Wait! (goes after Stephen) (Duckman was relaxing) (and napping) (Stephen SheZow shouts) (at Duckman) (who jumped) (and yelped 'Yikes!') Stephen Squirrelsky: Oops. Duckman: Watch it, will you? Stephen Squirrelsky: Sorry. Duckman: How can we ever go on Hoodwinked, Home on the Range, The Secret of NIMH, and Kung Fu Quasi (Dalmatian Tunes's Style) spoofs, as well as TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) if you keep scaring me? Andrew: Stephen didn't mean it. Duckman: Oh, so it was an accident, and I forgive you for it, so you've got nice disguises on. Stephen Squirrelsky: Gees. Duckman: So I see that you two are disguised as SheZow and Side Kicker, huh? Sweet. Duckman: SheZow and Side Kick. Cool. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. Duckman: Why don't you go to the senior place and see the real SheZow and her Side Kick, So you won't bother me all the time. ? Andrew: Okay. As long as you know that we'll travel on The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) since I like those spoofs, I look forward to going on them. (Later) (sometime) (At the senior apartment) (as we enter) Stephen Squirrelsky: Excuse me. Doctor: Yes? Stephen Squirrelsky: We're here to meet SheZow and her friend. Doctor: Well, I know just the place where they might be, so you can come and see them if you'd like to. (We follow him) (into the patient room) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hmm... Andrew Catsmith: Now where are those guys we're supposed to look for? Doctor: There they are. Andrew Catsmith: Look. Over there. Those two are over there. I think they're the ones we're looking for. (Guy and Maz were watching TV) (with CENTURY of TRAINS playing) (We stand in front of them) (and bow to them) Maz: Hey, Who are those guys? Guy: I think they must be the two heroes as animals, who start film spoof traveling with lots of friends. (We grin) (with joy) Both: Hello. Maz: Hi. I'm Maz. And are you two the guys who wear glasses? (We nod) Maz: What do you want? Stephen Squirrelsky: Are you SheZow and her side kick? Maz: Why, yes, and my name is actually Maz, and my side kick's name is actually Guy. Stephen Squirrelsky: We know, But were you? Maz: Well, we usually are ourselves, but when we put on our disguises, we actually are SheZow and Side Kick, you know. Guy: Please. Maz: It is true, Guy. We always are in disguises when we fight baddies, and it's nice to see you guys over here. Both: Ooooh. Maz: But unfortunately we retired now. Andrew: What?! Oh dear! This is not good! Not good at all! Stephen Squirrelsky: But you can't retired, There's evil a foot. Guy: What?! Evil? Evil?! (He flees) (and bumps into a wall) Stephen Squirrelsky: What's the matter? Guy: I suppose there's evil on the loose. Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm serious. There's evil a foot. Guy: Evil! Evil! (Ran past us) Guy: Help! Help! Maz: See? You've just made him freak out. Stephen Squirrelsky: But there's evil... Guy: Evil! Evil! Evil! (Stephen facepalm) (and scoffs) (Guy hides in a vase) (to stay safe) Stephen Squirrelsky: But... (tries to speak) (Doctor grabs Stephen and Andrew) Andrew: Uh-oh. (They get tossed out) Both: Oh! Ow! Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang. Andrew Catsmith: I knew we were going to meet Maz and Guy. The two heroes that we've seen on TV. Stephen Squirrelsky: But retired. Andrew Catsmith: Of old age? Because they've turned old and weak? Stephen Squirrelsky: Not just that. They can go back to save the day if we try. Andrew Catsmith: Only if they're back to their normal selves since the past. (Later at the senior cathateria) (sometime) (Guy and Maz were getting their lunch) (to eat) Guy: To the meatloaf. (they walk) Guy: To the broccoli. (they step) Guy: Make sure you give extra to my side kick. He needs his vitamins. Waiter: My pleasure. Maz: Gees. (extra broccoli is given) Guy: Now to the table. (they go to the table) (Stephen came in) (and entered) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey guys. Maz: Oh, it's Stephen again. What would he like this time? Stephen Squirrelsky: Hold on. Let me look at you. Guy: Watch it now, Maz. He's up to something. Maz: You know I can't be a side kick anymore when I retired. Guy: But we will continue since we remember our past. Stephen Squirrelsky: Remember the time when the weather was rainy, You did a bubble gum blowing game when you SheZow blow the biggest one ever. Both: Wow. Stephen Squirrelsky: Then you float up to the clouds and met the evil Dr. Frankenweather who wants to do a bad storm in town. Then with your SheZow shout has destroy his lab and his plan. Both: Oh! Maz: What's your point? Stephen Squirrelsky: You guys are the best heroes. You should stop being retired. Guy: Oh, like we're going to be youthful again and continue being superheroes, I see? (Stephen nods and Guy refuses) Guy: Ha! There is no way that likely might happen. If you want us to continue being superheroes, you need a potion to make us heroes again. Doctor: What's going on here? Guy: If you must know, he needs a potion to make us superheroes again, so can you make him find potions to turn us back into superheroes? (Stephen goofy hollers) Doctor: And if you can find the right potions for the heroes, they'll be glad to become superheroes again. (CRASH) Doctor: And as long as they continue to be superheroes, they'll be glad to join you and the others for more spoof traveling, okay? Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang. (tries to think of getting the right potions) Andrew: So you're still trying to think of a way to make Guy and Maz turn back and continue to be superheroes, Stephen, huh? Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. Trying. Andrew: Well, if we get a set of potions all ready, we find a way to turn Maz and Guy back into superheroes and continue to make them become superheroes. (Later) (for the next plan) Guy: Zow. Zow. Zow. (the line is repeated) Stephen Squirrelsky (Girl's voice): Guys, I need fire power. Maz: Whoa! Hey, who are you? Stephen Squirrelsky (Girl's voice): Remember me? It's me, SheZap. Guy: (gasps) SheZap? Stephen Squirrelsky (Girl's voice): Yes. Guy: Oh wow. Apparently she wants revenge. Which is her ally. Maz: That's it, Retirement is off! Guy: And superheroes are back in action! Stephen Squirrelsky: It's worked. (snickers) Guy: You go girl! Maz: Come at us, SheZap! Stephen Squirrelsky (Girl's voice): Come on. (the duel begins) SheZow: Laser lipstick! (uses laser lipstick) Stephen Squirrelsky (Girl's voice): Oh yeah? Come on! (stands up and battles) (SheZow super shouts) (at SheZap) Stephen Squirrelsky (Girl's voice): Whoa! (as he jumps back) (to avoid the shout) Stephen Squirrelsky (Girl's voice): I'll return! (flees) SheZow: That'll show her. (smirks) (Later, We watched our show) (on TV) (now playing) Narrator: SheZow returns folks. (SheZow's film plays) SheZow: You go girl! Sidekick: Yeehaw! Stephen Squirrelsky: My plan worked. Andrew Catsmith: Good stuff, Stephen! (Stephen winks) (and Andrew winks too) (Scene ends) (and stops) Category:Episodes